Ariel's Beginning
by Aundrea Jordan
Summary: Adventure's of Disney little mermaid, ariel


**Ariel's Beginning**

**Once upon a time there lived a mermaid, Named Ariel who dreamed of being a human she wished to walk upon the sandy beach and find true love; Though she always dreamed of this happening someday, King Triton ( Ariel's Father) forbid his daughter to go near the human world afraid they would harm Ariel. However Ariel didn't obey her father instead she disobeyed him, when she heard firecrackers and saw a very large ship floating upon the water, she wanted to go see what was beyond that boat! Surely Ariel came in contact with an actual human; His name was Prince Eric it was his birthday, the prince was being celebrated for his Birthday! Ariel shocked and excited to see a human went closer to get a much better view of Prince Eric. Once Ariel was in a much better view of prince Eric, she felt love at first sight, When Scuttle asked she was looking at Ariel said the man playing the flute, Scuttle replies saying I don't know he looks kind of hairy to me! Ariel then grabs scuttle and guides his head to whom she is staring at. Scuttle then says oh!**

**All of a sudden prince Eric is asked when will he find a bride of his own, Eric's response is when I find the one I'll know when it hits me like Bam! Lightning, Suddenly a storm erupts causing the ship to have trouble while sailing, Humongous tides hits the side of the ship causing it to rock back and forth, Ariel and shock stood and shock and watched as prince Eric got to safety with all the other ship members, Except he left his dog; Max behind on the ship now a blazed with huge flames of fire! Prince Eric gets on the ship and gets Max to safety, and ends up getting stuck behind cause of his foot is stuck in the wooden floor of the ship. Unfortunately Eric goes down under with the water drowning and eventually falls conscious, Ariel while above the water is searching for prince Eric she saw him go down with the ship, But she doesn't know where he fell going down under the water. Ariel dives under the water and finds Eric floating deeper and deeper down into the depths of the ocean. She gets to him in time and takes him to shore, she stays while on the shore with Eric looking at him curiously!**

**Since this was her first time up close with an actual human! While looking into the face of the conscious face of prince Eric, Ariel begins to sing "Part of Your World" to Eric; Hearing a female's voice Eric wakes up with a blurry vision only seeing a blurry image of Ariel's face. Ariel hears someone approaching them and makes a run for it! Max Eric's dogs comes running to his master giving him a huge lick to the face, Eric gets up with the help of his friend. This is when Eric mentions something about hearing a girl's voice singing to him, and how beautiful her voice was!**

**Ariel, Scuttle, Sebastian, and Flounder watch from afar as prince Eric is taken to safety is here that begins singing the "Reprise version of Part of Your world" while on a huge rock where the waves flies over her head while she's singing which cause her to lift her body up with her arms with a happy expression on her face and her being blown back from the wind coming from the waves from the water! **

**Soon after when Ariel goes back to her grotto, Sebastian tells about Ariel's whereabouts in the human world to Ariel's father King Triton, Out of anger King Triton destroys all of Ariel's collections from the human world and the statue that flounder found at the bottom of the ocean. Ariel cries and stays there for a little while, she then begins to sing the song "Part of Your World" while looking around at her destroyed collection of the things she found in the human world!**

**Soon after Ariel is confronted by the sea witch Ursula's minions the eel's who trick Ariel into going to Ursula for help, Ariel arrives where the sea witch lives, and asks Ursula if she can transform her into a human, so she can explore the world above' Most importantly to see the prince once again! **

**Ariel gets this wish only she has to give up her voice in order for Ursula to turn her into a human so she can explore the world above. Ursula warns Ariel that if she doesn't get a kiss from the prince in 3 days she will be turned into sea foam!**

**Ariel accepted the challenge in was turned into a human in an instant after getting her voice taken away from her as a bargain for Ursula helping her become a human. Sebastian and Flounder have to help Ariel to the surface of the shore, since Ariel has legs she doesn't know how to swim with them! **

**While on land Scuttle makes a dress of leaves or some sort to help cover up Ariel in certain places! Sebastian, Flounder, and Ariel scatter to hide when they hear a dog barking and running in their direction! Max sniffs out Ariel's scent and comes up to her and starts barking; Ariel is frightened and hopes up onto a rock once again! Eric comes up to her and says its only Max he won't hurt you, Eric then looks up into Ariel's eyes and says have we met before, because you look like someone I've seen before. Ariel forgets she can't talk instead she uses sign languages to try and tell Eric she's the one who saved him. Ariel trips over her foot trying to tell Eric she was the one who saved him, Eric catches her and asks is she alright; Ariel nods her head and Eric takes her into the castle to be nurtured and taken care of! **

**As the days pass Ariel begins to get used to having human legs and doing things humans do well (Sometimes!) she still uses a fork as a comb to brush her hair, While at the dinner table with prince Eric, Ariel spots a fork and uses it as a comb to brush her hair with. Seeing now she was in the human world Ariel will have to get rid of that habit sometime soon! Ariel felt embarrassed when she saw Eric looking at her with big eyes because she was using a fork they use to eat with to brush her hair!**


End file.
